Invisible
by Guardian Author Anon
Summary: Song-fic based on the song invisible sung by Taylor Swift, a Kag/Inu with minor Inu/Kik. Read review and all that


Invisible

Once again I return with another song-fic. Oh and I will be updating My Saviour is My Enemy soon… as well as A Second Chance at Love and all my other stories. I hope you enjoy this fic, I was walking home from work and it just came to mind so here I am typing it up!

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own InuYasha and the Song Invisible, they are owned solely by Rumiko Takahashi, and Taylor Swift!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome hummed sadly as she walked into her room, her light green terry cloth bathrobe wrapped around her body and a white towel wrapped around her hair.

She walked slowly over to her desk and sat down, her dark brown eyes drifting to a picture of InuYasha. She had taken the picture a few weeks ago; it was of him sitting up in a tree, his ears twitching and a look of deep thought gracing his face…

She sighed as she thought back to the events that brought her to coming home to the future so quickly, and unannounced.

//-Flashback-//

_She had just finished returning to the other side of the well. Her head throbbing as mathematic equations rushed through mind, the result of one badly failed test…_

_To her surprise her return was quiet, InuYasha was not there to chide her, and the others were absent as well. Tossing aside paranoid thoughts of death and dismemberment Kagome started off towards the village, only to halt as she heard InuYasha's voice drifting from the direction of the Goshinboku. Her feet followed the path quickly, curiosity winning as she strained to hear the conversation. Her heart dropping as she caught the sound of Kikyo's voice._

_She frowned as she realized just what was happening… InuYasha was talking to the love of his life, to the real Shikon-Miko, not just a useless reincarnation._

_Nevertheless Kagome walked into the clearing containing the sacred tree, InuYasha, Kikyo. She then took a deep breath and addressed her half breed companion, "I was coming to say that I'm home… but it's obvious you need more time with Kikyo… so I'm going back home…"_

"_Maybe I should stay there this time…" she thought sadly as she turned and ran back to the well her tears flowing steadily as her heart broke once again._

_Just as she was reaching the well she was grabbed by a red clad arm._

"_Kagome, when are you going to realize it? I can't love you… I made a promise to Kikyo, I have to follow her to hell, she loves me…" InuYasha asked as Kagome looked at him sadly through tear strained eyes._

Kagome sniffled as she remembered his words… he would never know just how much those words hurt her, as she continued to gaze at his picture a song entered her mind and she began to sing softly as she picked up the picture frame.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

_She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me…_

InuYasha was confused, he had chased after Kagome to make sure that she was okay. However he had taken some time… and by the time he got to her bedroom window Kagome was sitting in a chair in her bathrobe looking at a photo of him…

He then gasped as she began to sing; she had the voice of an angel… However what shocked him the most was what she said after singing the first verse of her song.

"InuYasha, I just wish you could hear what I have been trying to tell you since I first seen you bound to the Goshinboku…"

_And I just want to show, she doesn't even know you_

_She is never going to love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me, but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just, Invisible, yeah,_

InuYasha found himself sitting next to Kagome's window on her roof. He was confused. He knew she liked him, hell he wanted to love her too, but then there was Kikyo, she loved him… right?

"InuYasha I have heard that love is blind, and to be honest I didn't believe it until I met you… because you never seem to notice that which is most obvious."

_There is a fire within you that can't just help but shine through_

_And she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do_

_All I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be._

InuYasha leaned his head back against the roof as he thought about what he was hearing, and most importantly what he was feeling. He loved Kikyo, he had loved her ever since he first laid eyes upon her fifty plus years in the past. She was beautiful and so loving, children loved her, as did the men… and yet she chose him. Hadn't she, she had always seemed to care for him, yet she never seemed to be happy with his hanyou form like Kagome…

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never going to love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could make a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just, Invisible, yeah,_

_"_InuYasha, I wish you could just realize what you are doing to me… but you don't you are so blinded by your love for her that you don't see her hate…" Kagome said sadly as she traced her finger across InuYasha's face in the picture.

Meanwhile InuYasha was having a wake up call, he was looking back at his past and realizing just what Kikyo was really like. He was seeing how she pitied him for being a hanyou, how she felt bad that he was an outcast. She had never really cared for him like he had, and yet he watched as she began to change, how she began to fall in love…

Then Naraku had to go thing and screw it all up… he had ruined the only good thing he had ever had. Yet Kikyo had been deceived so easily, she had believed in InuYasha's 'deceit' without a second thought… was that really love?

_Like shadows in the faded light we are invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes and realize_

InuYasha smiled softly as he listened to Kagome continue in her song, she was opening his eyes, opening them to the hard cold truth of his naivety, to his gullibility, and overall to the truth of Kikyo's feelings.

She may have loved him in life if even just for a short while, but the Kikyo that was reborn was not that of the woman of his past. She was hateful, and resentful, and overall just not Kikyo. It seemed to InuYasha that all the love and kindness of Kikyo was gone and in its place was a hollow shell of hatred and despise. She was a hollow shell that wanted him to suffer for a crime that he never committed, to make due on a promise that he should not have to make due. Because InuYasha knew without a doubt that Kikyo would never have wanted him to suffer, and that was a fact… So with a great sigh InuYasha stood and silently entered Kagome's room just as she was finishing off her song…

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

"Then why don't you show me what you know?"

Kagome gasped as InuYasha spoke and she turned around with the lyrics still tumbling off her lips…

_Baby, let me love you, let me want you…_

"I can try, to let you love me, but it'll be hard…"

_You see right though me but if you only knew me_

"I know you better then I know myself, you are the love of Kiyo, and the only woman who truly deserves my heart…_"_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

"Just give me a chance and I will make it believable…"

_Instead of just, Invisible, oh yeah,_

"Because I can promise you this Kagome, you will never be invisible again at least not to me…" And with that InuYasha pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed her, an action that caused the shocked miko to melt in his arms.

And that was another Song-fic from the queen of Sap Milana Despana… no whining I am sappy if you want hard core evilness and hot shmex read My Saviour is My Enemy…

Milana Despana


End file.
